


Ferret

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Fic from a picture that I didn't draw. Harry gets caught by his friends hanging out with Draco who has ferret features.





	

Harry slid around the corner and sighed. He had the feeling that he was being followed but he had already waited over a week. He was rushing to their meeting place. Telling his friends all about everything seemed almost impossible every time he thought about it. Draco was something different from the kid he met in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, now he was fascinated by him. He stepped into the room of requirement and sighed once again. He jumped slightly as a hand grabbed him. 

“Hey” Draco pressed against his back and he leaned into the warmth. He was used to being the last one to arrive, which used to bother him. Not any more cause he was greeted by a hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek. He felt his heart flutter slightly as the expected brush of lips on his cheek. 

“Evening” He snickered, leaning back more till they fell back. 

“Oh, funny” Draco nipped his neck. Harry sighed, wondering what would happen if the Slytherin ever left a mark. He knew it hasn’t happened, but part of him wanted the marks. Just to see how others would react, maybe explain everything and be free on the soul crushing guilt he felt about keeping it a secret. He hated lying to his best friends, almost as much as hated seeing the pain in Dracos eyes whenever he had to leave to keep them from being to suspicious. “Hey” Draco suddenly landed on him with an impatient look on his face. 

“Huh?” Harry sat up but wrapped his arms around the blond to keep him from tumbling off his lap.

“You weren’t paying attention to me” Draco nuzzled against his chest and flashed a smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Really? I had no idea” Harry flipped them over and gave him a kiss while he played with the others fluffy ears. Something Draco did made it so he would grow what appeared to Harry to be Ferret ears, tail and his teeth got sharper. It also made him possessive. Harry squeaked as he was suddenly picked up and tossed over to the bed they had. The room had always changed but the bed remained the same. It was their bed, the one they shared and asked the room to keep it the same. A second later the blond fluff landed on him and he laughed in delight. 

“I swear to Merlin if you say ‘Dooking’ again.” Draco hissed in his ear and suddenly, all of Harry’s clothes vanished. Draco settled and they started to kiss. Harry heard a faint noise but ignored it. Draco stiffened and jerked Harry into a sitting position. A blanket was thrown over his shoulder so fast that he almost fell over, but a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him against a chest. Draco had somehow moved behind him and was holding him close. His confusion only grew as the door swung open and three people walked in. Harry froze and felt his face heat up as he recognized who they were. Draco gave a low growl, which turned their attention to them.

“Guy’s! It’s not…Well it is what you think, just give me a second to calm my ferret down…:” Harry babbled out, trying not to show how shocked he was. 

“Mine” Draco snarled and Harry felt teeth graze his neck and his blush deepened. 

“This actually explains a lot…” Hermione murmured as Ron stared in a mixture of shock and horror. 

“No, Harry’s suppose to be mine” Ginny howled in pain but Harry huffed. He wasn’t hers, he was himself, and he chooses Draco. 

“Grrrr” Draco grumbled but Harry reached back, careful not to reveal anything with only a blanker covering, and ran his fingers through the blond strands and scratch behind an ear. He watched his friends for a second before cocking his head back to murmur softly at the Slytherin.

“Can I get an explanation?” Ron suddenly cried out, his eyes bright now. Harry cringed for a second before taking a deep breath. 

“Ah, yes” Harry glanced wildly between the trio of Gryffindors and the single Slytherin. “Well, um…”

“Harry and I have had a secret relationship for the past five months” Draco suddenly piped up. Harry turned to see only calm intelligence in his bright eye, but only the slightest hint of worry showed how frighten he really was. 

“What?” Ron snapped but it was ignored. 

“There were several reasons. First, he didn’t know how to tell you and, in the beginning at least, it was fun sneaking around without being stopped by anyone saying it was a bad idea.” Draco sniffed, “I certainly loved the whole thing, well until I saw other hitting on him and I wanted to kick their asses for even…” 

“Draco” Harry caught him before he could get off on a tangent on how Harry was his. This time Draco’s cheeks grew pink and Harry smirked. The ferret ears flicked slightly before he continued. 

“The second reason being that a war is coming and if anyone knew we were a couple, well they could use it against him, us.” Draco settled back and Harry found himself missing the heat that was previously pressed against him. 

“So you’re tell me that you two have been a couple for a while now, you didn’t tell us cause you were…worried about our reactions and that word might spread and endanger your lives cause of the war?” Hermione summed everything up in her usual manner and Harry started to feel like a moron. 

“Pretty much. I’ve laid off the insults, telling others that it’s because I have to study and have a bigger prank planned, but in reality I didn’t want to hurt Harry.” Draco sighed at all the pressure he received from being the ring leader of the bullies. Harry fought against the guilt that he was part of why he was feeling like ass, the other part was practically screaming in delight that he changed him so he felt against bullying now.

“This does explain the fewer insults coming from the Slytherin table, or at least the ones addressed at us, but you kept on with Harry” Hermione sat down and dragged Ron to the seat next to her. Harry froze as a certain dirty joke fluttered through his mind. 

“We had to keep something up, but you really didn’t mean it and put some personal jokes into it” Draco was smirking as well and Harry knew he was thinking of the same joke. It was about their first kiss, which was a crazy mesh of anger and attraction and ended in shock. It took Harry a good ten minutes to calm Draco down, mostly with kisses and murmurs. 

“But why didn’t you tell us? We were trying to understand why you were running around with that look on your face” Ron seemed to have calmed down. Harry tried not to but he still shook slightly with fear that his friend would hate him. 

“Cause you hate Malfoys. I didn’t know how to tell you how he’s changed” Harry muttered, the blush which had previously receded from his face came back. 

“But you’re my friend, practically my brother” Hermione frowned at him and he shook with shame.

“Ugh, I guess I have to behave now” Ron flopped against the couch and let his head fall back. “Welcome to the group Malfoy”

“What?” This time it was Draco who was shocked. “Just like that?”

“We trust Harry, most of the time” Hermione sighed. Harry beamed at them, unable to speak but then he remembered Ginny. 

“Gin?” He tried to get her attention but she didn’t respond. He shot a panicked glance at Ron and Hermione but Ginny snatched her wand out and pointed it at him. He didn’t catch the spell she yelled but he ducked against Draco as a reflex. Nothing happened. He peeked open an eye and saw everyone gazing at the red headed girl. She still had her wand out but it was slowly lowering.

“I expected that spell to come from Hermione” Draco had wrapped himself around Harry, and was still tense. Harry forced his body to unwind and slowly nudged at different places of Draco to get him off. 

“Ginny!” Ron snapped. He got to his feet and walked over to her. “Harry wasn’t enchanted to love Malfoy. We would have noticed. You shouldn’t go shooting spells at my friend and just get over this damned crush of yours” His voice was rough but he patted her arm. Ginny seemed lost for a second before turning with a huff. 

“Fine, whatever” Ginny stepped forward and dropped to the couch next to Hermione with a frown. Draco grumbled before pulling back and actually sitting next to Harry. He felt a hand wind around and pull Harry closer. Harry took a deep breath.

“You’re really not going to hate me?” He asked, hating that his voice sounded so weak. 

“No Harry, we don’t hate you” Hermione started to say something but Ron interrupted. 

“ Bloody Hell, Malfoy has a tail?” Draco’s head whipped around but Ron wasn’t hostile. It was a mixture of shock and delight. “A ferret?” 

“Yeah, a reminder of the fake Professor Moody” Draco laughed but his ears flicked around. Harry reached up and ran his fingers along one. Draco tried to duck away but Harry persisted and a second later the Slytherin dropped to the bed with a happy noise.

“What the…?” Ginny stared at the two of them. 

“He has itchy ears, which makes him passive if they’re scratched” Harry explained. 

“I think she was talking about the noise” Hermione looked like she was holding in laughter. 

“Oh, Dooking! It’s what ferrets make when they are happy” Harry jerked back as Draco smacked him, both grinning like morons.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only chapter. I'm sorry but please comment. Xp


End file.
